


Speed

by Arkshire11th



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Forgive me Raava, I am a rusty writer, I haven't posted anything in AGES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkshire11th/pseuds/Arkshire11th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Korra loves riding with Asami in her satomobile, but how about in motorcyles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed

She was breathing hard, her heart beat about to break off the charts. Her muscles were very tense; cold sweat was dripping all over her body. She suddenly thought if she had written her last will before this, and also of who to give her organs to…if she’s still in one piece after this that is. The sound of rubber screeching on the road signals that she is safe once again. She gets off the motorcycle, not showing that she was so relieved to feel the solid ground beneath her feet again. Asami parked her motorcycle on the curb properly. She took her helmet off, shaking her hair to somehow tame it back to its usual wavy look.

“Well, that was fun,” Asami said with a smile “we should ride together more often.”

Korra nervously nods, giving a shaky smile. “Y-yeah, that was f-fun indeed.”

Oblivious to Korra’s pale face, she leaned up and pecked Korra on the cheek. 

“Come on, the boys must be inside already.” And with that she sauntered to the restaurant.

Korra looked at Asami’s retreating back. ‘Heh, even if that was a close to death experience, I’d do it over and over again if I get to wrap my arms around her body THAT tight.’ She smirked and followed her.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. So sorry it's effing short, I would've posted something a wee bit longer buuut I'm feeling rusty. I haven't had practice in creative writing in a long, long while, so...yeah hahahah


End file.
